Twice Hero
by tommor
Summary: Магія - код, формуючий реальність. Енергія, яка може бути руйнівною, спокійною або життєданною. Інколи, Доктору Стренджу не вдається постійно ховатись від свого минулого у магії. І раптом поринувши у власні спогади він відкриє для себе нові розуміння.


Темрява. Глуха і непроглядна. Вона завжди несла у собі таємниці, небезпеки, сподівання. Інколи вона поглинала усе єство страхом, а інколи захватом.

Ночі у Камар-Таджі були темні та таємничі. На відміну від звичний, мегаполісних, вони вони несли у собі магію. Вони перевертали реальності та стирали межі. Ті ночі могли бути спокійними, а могли бути і нестримними, вбивчими та фантастичними.

Старі, як всесвіт стіни з унікальними орнаментами, антикварні меблі, яких ніхто не торкався століттями. Атмосфера, яка панує там вже віками передавала неприривний зв'язок з величчю.

Магія витає в повітрі. Вона відчувається буквально фізично. Ця енергія торкається шкіри, проходить наскрізь і знову повертається. І все це робить та "магія" – не що інше, як код, формуючий реальність.

Незбагненна, складна та руйнівна.

Доктор Стрендж часто навідувався такими ночами у Камар-Тадж. Нью-Йоркська обитель часом не передавала всього, що можна було відчувати там, у Непалі. Саме Камар-Тадж налічував найбільшу кількість ресурсів для розвитку у такій безмежній сфері – магії.

Стівен ніколи не використовував такі ночі для звично сну. Звичайно, його фізична форма спала, проте астральна ні. Читаючи тонни книг він лише поглиблював свої знання, намагаючись осягнути світ магії все глибше та глибше.

Цієї глухої ночі Доктор вирішив знову навідатись до місця, яке перевернуло його свідомість на бачення світу в цілому.

На той момент увесь Камар-Тадж спав. Коли Хранитель Нью-Йорка переступив поріг близької та знайомої будівлі, він чув її. Йдучи древніми коридорами Стівен відчував ту нестримну енергію, яка заповнювала кожні щілину древньої споруди.

Звернувши у свою стару кімнату, де на диво досі ніхто не жив, Стівен скинув свій вірний Плащ Левітації . Панувала неймовірна тиша. Маг хотів було за звичкою направитись у бібліотеку за книгою, та чомусь щось зупинило його. Напевне, бажання спроста ментально відпочити. Виділити хоча б одну ніч банальному відпочинку саме тут, у глибині Непалу.

Він сподівався спроста трохи полежати, роздумуючи над власним життям, а, можливо, і помедитувати і хоч ненадовго, та все ж розслабитись.

Але коли життя встигло так сильно змінитись? Стівен не помітив, як разом з магією здобув куди більші глибокі знання. Напевне він змінився все таки не тільки зовнішньо, а й внутрішньо, однак сам намагався не зациклюватись на цьому. Можливо, тому що просто боявся навіть подумки повертатись у своє минуле? Або спроста боявся поглянути на себе зовсім іншими очима?

І ось. Або спроста боявся поглянути на себе зовсім іншими очима?

І ось. Найбільш звична для нього справа. Проста рутинна медитація. Лише перенесення концентрації уваги на дихання, перенесення свідомості у даний момент. Справа для новачків. Та у цю ніч, чомусь, стала для Стівена надто складною.

Весь тягар минулого нависав горою над колишнім лікарем. Цей тягар чекай, коли йому дадуть волю пуститись берега. Чекав, коли Доктор все ж перестане тікати від нього, заглиблюючись у книги.

Невдалі спроби медитації змусили Стівена підійти до вікна, розчинити його та сісти найбільш зручно, щоб просто дивитись на небо. Нічне небо, сповнене безлічі мерехтливих вогників – зірок.

 _" —_ _Донна, тобі не варто йти плавати сьогодні, - почав попереджати молодшу сестру Стівен. – Вода дуже холодна сьогодні._

— _Все буде гаразд зі мною. Чи ти хочеш, щоб я померла тут від цієї спеки, - весело прогомоніла Донна Стрендж._

— _Ну, як знаєш, - і дівчинка миттю побігла до річки._ _"_

— Ні, я не хочу згадувати цього, - безданійно сказав сам до себе Доктор. Він знав мозок достеменно. Як працює цей орган, як формується пам'ять та як зберігаються спогади. Він міг контролювати чиїсь мозок. Та власний контролювати не міг. Потік спогадів ринув своїм ходом, і його уже ніяк не можна було спинити.

 _"— Знаєш, Стівене, а мене це вже дістало. Ти остання близька людина, яка у мене залишилась. Спочатку Донна, потім мама, а тепер батько. Прояви хоч долю поваги до нього. Прийди на похорон, - злився брат Віктор._

— _Усіх людей не врятуєш, - байдуже відповів Стівен. — Батько вже вмер, йому все одна на повагу._

— _І це… Це мені говорить лікар. Що ж, я все зрозумів. Ти, брате, зробив свій вибір. Тепер ти мене не побачиш, - відчаянно та безнадійно сказав брат та миттю вибіг з кабінету._

— _Стривай, Віктор, - напослідок кинув Доктор Стрендж, та брат уже не чув."_

Стівен досі так і не пробачив собі поведінку того вечора. Останнього вечора, коли він бачив брата живим. До аварії йому було повність байдуже на свій характер та образи, які він говорив майже кожному. Та тепер ті спогади ставали вбивчими.

 _" —Доктор Палмер, - крикнув Доктор Стрендж. — А ви б не хотіли брати участь у більш цікавих операціях?_

— _Тільки якщо мені коли-небудь стане скучно в реанімації, - посміхнулась вона. — Я звичний м'_ _ясник, Доктор Стрендж, і я надаю перевагу віддачі лаври наукових відкриттів якимось занудливим геніям._

— _Занудниві генії допоможуть людству в майбутньому._

— _Мої плани на життя не настільки дальновидні._

— _Ми добре працюємо разом, - серйозно сказав Стівен._

— _Нічого іншого, як хімія, - пожала плечима Крістіна, а згодом добавила, - професійна. Явище не унікальне, але рідкісне._

— _Що ж, в кінці кінців, вдала операція є просто невдалою спробою вбиства групою людей за раннім договором з використанням холодної зброї та сильнодіючих психотропних отрут._

— _Перестань, - вона пхнула його ліктем в бік, чуть посміхнувшись. Стівен поклав руку їй на плече та притиснув до себе._

— _Поїхали до мене, - нарешті сказав він."_

Один з небагатьох щасливих моментів, справді щасливих спогадів Доктора Стренджа у своєму довгому та насиченому житті.

 _"— Дякую. Дякую вам , Докторе. Ви врятували мого чоловіка, ви врятували і мене. Ви… Ви герой, це безперечно, - у щасливій істериці дякувала жінка пацієнта лікаря Стренджа."_

І справді, у своїй професії він був геніальним, для людей довершеним героєм. Незважаючи на жахливе відношення з тими ж самими пацієнтами.

Тої ночі Хранитель не згадав саму аварію, яка докорінно змінила усе.

 _"— Це ламає моє серце, бачити тебе таким, - сказала Крістіна ледь стримуючи сльози._

— _Тоді і йди. Хоча ні, тобі ж подобається бути з такми, івалідами, як я. Це все що ти любиш робити. Навіщи ти там щось принесла. Вже нічого не має сенсу, - прокричав Стівен._

— _А зараз тобі варто вибачитись_

 _Та у відповідь була тиша_

— _Ну що ж, прощавай, Стівене, - вона поклала ключі на стіл і вийшла."_

Скільки разів Доктор Стрендж хотів би змінити минуле. Напевне, він ніяк не може по-іншому. Близькі йому люди завджти страждали. Це прокляття, з власної вини втрачати рідних.

Минали години тієї ночі. Спогади то виринали в пам'яті, то зникали. Він знав, що не зможе вічно тікати від них. Все що можна зробити, це прийняти минуле та зуміти відпустити його. За своє життя ставши двічі героєм Доктор Стрендж повинен би пишатись собою. Та напевне, на цьому не варто зосереджуватись. Треба жити дал…

Раптом навколо лівої руки Доктора з'явилось зелене орнаментове коло. Воно могло означати тільки одне. Нью-Йоркська Обитель в небезпеці.

— Плащ, - звернувся до Плащу Левітвції Стівен, і той миттю опинився у нього на плечах. — Світ не спить.

Старий азарт та блик в очах знову засіяли у Доктора Стренджа і він стрімголов стрибнув у новостворений портал, у вир нових подій та боротьби за світ. Адже теперішнє стало куди фантастичніше та непередбачуваніше, ніж минуле.


End file.
